The Wrong Decision
by MrsG89
Summary: Arnold is getting married but is it to the right person?
1. Chapter 1 - The wedding

**AN: So much for being too busy with uni. Yeah, I'm still busy but I like to procrastinate. So I ended up starting a new fic. Hehehe...**

* * *

The church was beautifully decorated. There were cream coloured lilies and yellow roses on all the pews held by white ribbon. A white long carpet covered the aisle.

Arnold wore a black suit and a green and cream striped tie. His hair was slicked back and looked a little bare without his signature blue hat.

His best friend stood next to him wearing the same suit but with a plain green tie. His afro no longer as tall as it used to be. He saw his half Japanese wife wearing a dark blue, almost black dress sitting in the pews with the rest of their friends. He smiled nervously knowing that she seemed more attired for a funeral rather than a wedding.

"Gerald, I love her and this feeling I have now, it's just cold feet isn't it?" Asked Arnold nervously. He was nervous and even felt like throwing up. His hands were fiddling with the lapels of his jacket.

"Of course man," replied Gerald putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder but then mused to himself, 'but then again maybe not.' He knew this was wrong but he had to support his best friend no matter what.

"Not all of our friends are here," commented Arnold narrowing his eyebrows as he was looking towards the gang. He could see Rhonda and Harold holding hands, Sid and Stinky checking out Nadine and Gloria, Sheena and Eugene sitting together, Curly and even Brainy who was sitting next to Phoebe and looked nervous. He kept looking at the church doors every five minutes. None of them were very happy. Although they tried to put a fake smile and appeared to look happy, Gerald could see the scowls in their face. He almost wished he could be sitting with them.

"I'm sure she's just running late." Gerald reassured Arnold knowing exactly who he was talking about when he looked at the gang.

Gerald looked towards Arnold's family, hoping he could see genuine smiles on them. It was pointless. Stella, Phil and Gertie were sitting there all scowling as well and only smiled when Arnold would look at them. Miles seemed like the only one that put any effort into enjoying the day. Gerald was glad though that Arnold's parents were here to help celebrate the day even if it didn't really feel like a celebration.

"This is wrong. We should do something. We can't just sit here pretending to be happy." Said Stella to her husband worriedly.

"I agree, but this is Kimba's decision. And I'm sure SHE has a plan. That girl never gives up when it comes to love." Gertie said knowingly.

"Speaking from experience?" Smirked Phil trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mom's right. Arnold is a grown man and we need to respect his decision, even if everyone in this room thinks it's the wrong one." Replied Miles trying to reason with his wife and placed his arm over her shoulder.

Gerald watched everyone talking amongst themselves, he sighed knowing everyone was miserable on the day that should have been the happiest. Even the boarders of Sunset Arms had fake smiles on.

"Do you think she'll come though?" Asked Suzie Kokoschka leaning forward who sat next to her husband in the pews behind Stella and Miles.

Gertie turned her head to look at Suzie, "Of course she will. If she's anything like I was, and apparently she is, she'll be here."

"I hope for once your right Pookie." Phil replied.

The music suddenly started, everyone hushed and two twin four year old girls with olive skin and dark curly hair walked down the aisle, they wore cream dresses with green sashes. They threw flower petals all along the aisle as they walked down. Phoebe smiled proudly as she took photos.

'This is the only time I'm gonna see her smile like that today.' Gerald mused as he watched his wife take photos of their twin girls. The girls had Phoebe's eyes and Gerald's hair, the girls looked so exotic with the mix of Japanese and African-American. Gerald knew that once they were older, he was going to have to chase off all the boys.

"Your girls are so cute. Thanks for letting them be part of the wedding." Said Arnold quietly as he watched the girls.

"Of course man, you are their godparent after all, besides Helga. I'm so grateful everyday Helga was there for Pheebs, when I was stupid enough to break up with her after finding out she was pregnant."

"You guys were only seventeen back then. And now you guys have been married for a year." Commented Arnold.

As they talked, Timberley walked down the aisle. She had grown into a beautiful woman of seventeen years. All the boys drooled wanting her. Gerald and Jamie-O were always threatening boys from doing anything stupid. She wore a short one sleeved green satin dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was curled and clipped to the side. Timberley had been asked to be the bride's maid when Rhonda and Nadine had gracefully declined. They had used the excuse that their modelling careers wouldn't allow them the time to be proper bride's maids. The gang though knew the real reason; the girls didn't want to be part of it. They didn't want to be part of a wedding that they thought should never happen but of course Arnold was oblivious. And even though the bride was their close friend, they Rhonda and Nadine couldn't bring themselves to betraying another friend.

"Everyone, please be upstanding for the bride." The priest announced. Everyone stood and turned their heads towards the entrance of the church.

The bride walked down the aisle with her father. She was wearing a cream coloured silk strapless dress. The dress had embroidered lace over the silk, and the train was about a metre long. It was a beautiful dress. The father and bride approached the priest and the groom. Arnold smiled as he saw his bride come closer.

"Who gives this bride to Arnold?" Asked the priest to the father.

"I do." The father replied sternly.

"Arnold, take Lila's hand." The priest said as he took Lila and Arnold's hands and placed them together.

* * *

**AN: No this is not an Arnold/Lila ship fic. I absolutely hate that pairing. I will always be forever an Arnold/Helga fan.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Story Time

**AN: Just to clarify, Rhonda is not a bad guy in this fic. To be honest, I don't think Rhonda is as bad as everyone makes her out to be. I think she can be a bit of a snob but I do think she respects Helga. Helga and Rhonda may not like each other but I think they respect each other, that's my personal opinion anyways. People can disagree with me if they want. I know this probably contradicts my earlier fic, Highschool Life where I made Rhonda the highschool diva but I needed a bad guy and she was perfect for the role. Anyways she's nicer in this one.**

**Also to be honest, I don't think Lila is actually a bad guy either, I think she just doesn't like Arnold because she knows that Helga likes him. Although I do think she isn't perfect, take the love and cheese episode for example. She pretty much uses him. I think she knows that Arnold and Helga belongs together but wants Arnold work that out for himself. Anyways, I needed a bad guy for this story so I'm using Lila.**

* * *

1 year earlier...

Helga sat on the floor in the living room as she watched her two favourite god-children play with some pink giant Lego. She had offered to babysit the girls while Phoebe and Gerald went out on their first date since they were married 3 months ago. Parenthood, studying and work had filled their lives and it was hard for them to find time together alone. So Helga suggested a date night and offered to look after little Sakura and little Kaori.

"Okay girls, you need to go to bed now." Helga announced as she stood up. She tied her blonde hair up in a pony-tail as she stood then adjusted her white peasant top.

"Aww, but Auntie Helga, we not tired." Sakura whined. You could tell she was her father's daughter. She loved being centre of attention. She tried to give her god mother the puppy eyes. Helga chuckled at her attempt.

"Well how 'bout, if you get ready for bed now, I'll tell you a bedtime story." Suggested Helga knowing bribery always worked, they were after all, Gerald's kids.

"The one about Sir Footbawl Head and Sir Tall Hair and Pwincess Gewaldine!" Said Kaori in her adorable voice excitedly as she stood up. She was referring to the story when Helga, Arnold and Gerald saved the neighbourhood. Kaori was a true romantic at heart and loved when Helga told the story. Helga of course, wanting the girls to have a happy ending, changed the ending of the story.

"Okay but you need to get ready for bed." Helga replied as she took the twins hands and led them to their bedroom.

After almost an hour of brushing teeth and changing into pyjamas, Helga had finally gotten the twins into their princess bed and was telling them the story of how they saved the neighbourhood in a medieval twist.

"…then Sir Football Head saw that the mysterious stranger was in fact actually Princess Geraldine. They stood at the top of the evil tower. And Sir Football Head asked, 'Beautiful princess, why are you helping us save the kingdom? I thought you wanted to rule the kingdom with your father King Robert and be rich? If you help us, you won't be rich." Helga said in a deep voice. The girls giggled at Helga's imitation.

" 'Because, Sir Footbawl Head, I'm madly in love with you!'" Koari said as she stood on her bed pretending to be Princess Geraldine, and then added, "And then Princess Gewaldine kisses Sir Footbawl Head!" Koari was so excited; she was almost jumping on the bed. She quickly fell onto the bed with her arms spread out almost whacking her sister in the face. Helga laughed as she watched Kaori.

"Then they saved the kingdom fwom the two evil kings, Wobert and Scheck! And Pwincess Gewaldine married Sir Footbawl Head and Sir Tall Hair married Pwincess Smartie!" Sakura joined in.

"Next time, tell us the story of how Pwincess Gewaldine and Sir Footbawl Head save the twee castle fwom King Wobert and his scary dwagon. You tell the best stories Auntie Helga!" Kaori said as Helga tucked the girls in. Helga knew the Koari was talking about the time they saved the tree house from being bulldozed.

"Maybe next time but are my stories really better than daddy's?" Asked Helga knowing Gerald was the story-teller in the family.

"Uh huh! Daddy always tells scawy stowies about an ugly pink rat monster named Pataki and how it likes to destwoy anything that looks like a football." Sakura replied before yawning.

"Really? I heard the pink monster is actually nice and looks like a beautiful fairy. I heard she likes to give little girls presents and chocolate. Maybe your daddy got the story wrong." Replied Helga raising an eyebrow.

"I hope Pwincess Gewaldine and Sir Football Head live happily ever after." Kaori said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"I do too." Helga said softly before giving each girl a kiss on the forehead.

"It could still happen you know." A voice said from the entrance of the girls' bedroom. Helga looked up surprised. She saw her best friend's husband donning a dark suit and red tie.

"Shouldn't you be eating fancy lobster at a fancy restaurant?" Asked Helga with an eyebrow raised.

"Forgot my wallet." Gerald explained as he held out his wallet. Helga walked out of the room quietly and closed the door behind her.

"I never understood why you never asked him out." Gerald said as they walked to the front door.

"I was too scared. I told him once, that I loved him, and then he said it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, so I got too scared to try again. I don't want to get rejected again." Replied Helga. They now stood at the front doorway.

"The great Helga G Pataki, the very bully that stood up against boys that are older than her, the very girl that makes the school quarter back cry like a little baby, is scared of asking one little question?" Gerald said raising an eyebrow.

Ever since, Phoebe had gotten pregnant, Gerald had gotten close to Helga, always grateful that Helga never gave up on him. Helga was like a sister to him now. He knew about her feelings for Arnold. She had blurted it out to him when he was using college an excuse not to stay in town after Phoebe got pregnant. She told Gerald that she didn't want Phoebe to be miserable like her, wondering everyday what it would be like if she did things differently.

"You know, he maybe a smart psychiatrist in the making, but when it comes to his love life, it's like he has an empty shell of a brain. The whole gang can see you love him. You don't need to be a genius to see that. Why do you think Brainy stopped stalking you, or why do you think you were always partnered with Arnold during school assignments? Mr Simmons could even tell. Heck, even Rhonda knows, as much as she and you don't get along she can see you and Arnold belong together, she actually thinks it's cute like a teen flick movie and always makes sure you two are seated next to each other at her dinner parties." Gerald explained hoping, Helga finally understood. Helga stood at the door bewildered not knowing what to say. "I'm going now to have dinner with my wife, think about what I just said." Gerald walked out and headed for his car where Phoebe was sitting waiting for him. He quickly turned head before getting in the car and called out, "By the way, I still tell the best stories."

Helga rolled her eyes but then she closed the front door and allowed Gerald's words sink in.

* * *

**AN: I know I haven't posted in a few days, and I normally am pretty good, but its been so hard with doctor appointments and studying. Plus I found out my husband forgot to give me the phone bill and we have no internet now at home...but I will try my best :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - Halloween

**AN: Wow, I'm getting really lengthy reviews. Everyone is taking this so serious :) I'm glad for all of the reviews. Its great to read what people are thinking. I have to make a special mention to LeDawn and Nep2uune who have read my Hey Arnold fics from the beginning. Love seeing what you two think :) Anyways, I realised I had forgotten to say that Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me so I'm saying it now (^_^)**

* * *

2 months had passed, brown and gold leaves littered the streets and big orange pumpkins carved with scary faces sat on doorsteps. It was one of Helga's favourite time of year, Halloween. This year, she was taking the twins trick-or-treating with Arnold. The twins wanted to go with their godparents because they thought it would be uncool being seen with their parents. Phoebe and Gerald didn't mind and said they would stay home and set up for the Halloween party.

"Uncle Arnold!" Both the twins yelled happily as Arnold entered the Johanssen living room. The girls were already dressed up in their Halloween costumes. Sakura was dressed up as Jasmine from Aladdin. She was even holding a stuffed toy tiger. Kaori was dressed up as Pocahontas; it took Phoebe forever to straighten her hair.

"Hey girls, ready to get some candy?!" Arnold greeted as he knelt down and gave the girls a hug.

"Yeah!" Sakura said happily.

"Wait!" Kaori cried stepping back and looking Arnold up and down. Arnold looked at Kaori curiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Arnold tilting his head.

"You have to get dressed up!" Kaori said as she ran to the bedroom. A few moments later Kaori came running out pulling Helga along.

"Okay, hold your horses," Helga said as she was dragged out. Helga was dressed up and was in the bathroom putting lipstick on. She wore a long pink dress that looked like it came out of fairytale book. Her hair was twisted and curled then brought to the side and she wore a plastic gold tiara with a pink plastic jewel.

"Look Auntie Helga is Pwincess Gewaldine!" Kaori said happily.

"Princess Geraldine?" asked Arnold confused. He looked at Helga.

"I was actually trying to dress up as Marie Antoinette but the twins told me I should be Princess Geraldine." Explained Helga.

"Who's Princess Geraldine?" asked Arnold still confused.

"Pwincess Gewaldine is the pwincess in Auntie Helga's stories! Duh! " Said Sakura as if it was obvious. Sakura had obviously been spending too much time with her god mother.

"Yes! And you have to dress up as Sir Footbawl Head!" Kaori said excitedly as she shoved a plastic sword into Arnold's hands.

"Really? Sir Football Head? Hmm, maybe you girls should tell me these stories while we go trick-or-treating." Replied Arnold looking at Helga with an eyebrow raised. Helga blushed but didn't say anything.

* * *

"…And Pwincess Gewaldine saves Sir Footbawl Head fwom dwowning and kisses him!" Kaori finished her story. It was the time when Helga and Arnold had won the sand building competition and got to be on the TV show. Arnold chuckled remembering that day. They were walking on the streets in their costumes as Kaori retold Helga's stories. Arnold was wearing a red cape and had a knight's helmet thanks to the twins and had a plastic sword at his belt. Helga remained quiet as they approached a house.

Sakura rang the doorbell. All of the sudden the door swung open and Gertie dressed up in a witch's costume cackled loudly. The twin girls looked at Gertie unamused.

"Trick or treat grandma!" The twin girls said as they opened their bags.

"Hah! Pookie! You can't even scare the Johanssen twins!" Phil chuckled from behind Gertie who was dressed up as Frankenstein.

"That's because they're too smart to be scared." Gertie replied as she placed candy into each of the girls' bags.

As the girls were talking to Gertie and Phil, Arnold saw this as an opportunity to talk to Helga. "So Princess Geraldine and Sir Football Head seem to kiss a lot in your stories."

"Yeah, the girls seemed to only like the stories where they live happily ever after." Replied Helga trying to avoid eye contact.

"Wow, don't you guys ever so look like a match." Commented a sweet voice. Both Helga and Arnold looked to see Lila dressed up as the good witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Lila, you look really good." Arnold complimented as he gave Lila a hug.

"Thank you ever so much Arnold. You and Helga look great too." Replied Lila smiling. Helga made a small smile back only to not be rude. "Although," Lila added, "I wish you could have told me what you were dressing up as, I would have loved to be matching with you."

"Sorry sweetie, the twins wanted me to dress up as a knight. I didn't really have a choice." Said Arnold apologetically.

Arnold and Lila had been dating for two months now. Lila had finally agreed to Arnold when Arnie had gotten engaged to Hilda. Even though Arnold had gotten over Lila, he thought he might as well date Lila to see if it would lead to anything. Unfortunately for Helga, Lila and Arnold started dating the day she was about to tell Arnold her feelings again. Of course as soon as she found out he was dating Lila, she bottled all her feelings up again. Gerald and Phoebe could only watch, disappointed that Arnold was so dense.

Stella and Miles, who had come back from San Lorenzo, had always hoped for Helga and Arnold to be together, especially because they knew what Helga went through in the jungle to find them. They never realised how dense their son was until they came back to Hillwood. Everyone knew the story of Helga and Arnold. Everyone knew they grew up together as enemies. But ever since Stella and Miles came back and told everyone about how Helga saved them, everyone looked at her in a different light and slowly people started putting the pieces together and realised how Helga loved Arnold. Then many of the gang would go to Brainy to confirm any details they had since Brainy had been stalking her since they were three.

"Hi Aunt Lila." Greeted Kaori as the twins came back to Arnold and Helga after being spoilt by the rest of the boarders of Sunset Arms.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" Lila greeted.

Arnold was just about to correct her when Sakura said, "Aunt Lila! You always get us mixed up."

"Oh I'm ever so sorry girls, but it can be very hard to tell." Apologised Lila.

"Do you want to join us trick-or-treating?" Asked Arnold holding his hand out to Lila.

"Wait!" Kaori yelled. Lila, Arnold and Helga all looked at Kaori.

"If Aunt Lila is coming wiv us, she has to dwess up as da evil queen Lillian." Sakura said holding a black dress out of nowhere.

"Um? Evil queen Lillian?" asked Arnold confused. Lila looked confused as well. Helga didn't say anything but her cheeks started to turn red.

"In Auntie Helga's stowies, da evil queen Lillian likes to kidnap Sir Foot-"Kaori explained but was cut off by Helga placing her hand over her mouth.

"He he, yeah evil queen that likes to steal the knight's royal pig." Helga said nervously. Kaori and Sakura looked at their god mother confused, they never heard a story where the queen steals a pig. Koari was trying to say that Queen Lillian likes to kidnap sir football head from Princess Geraldine. Sakura made a mental note to ask her god mother later about the royal pig although, she would never remember, she was only three after all.

"It's okay, I have to go help Phoebe and Gerald set up anyways. I hope you guys have ever so much fun." Said Lila before giving Arnold a quick kiss on the cheek and walking off.

"Evil queen Lillian?" Arnold asked Helga with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh, I was running out of characters, and the girls seemed to like the idea of an evil queen interfering with Princess Geraldine and sir football head." Helga explained.

"You realise I'm dating her?" Asked Arnold as the four of them walked to the next house.

"Who? The evil queen? And here I thought you were dating Miss Perfect." Retorted Helga.

"Helga…" Arnold looked at her expectantly.

"What? Anyways, they're just made up stories to keep the girls entertained." Helga replied as Kaori rang the doorbell to the next house.

* * *

**AN: Just a reminder,I am a diehard for Arnold/Helga pairing. Those two are meant to be together. I absolutely hate the Arnold/Lila pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Babysitting with Lila

**AN: Just a heads up, I actually have finished writing this fic but I'm slowly putting it up because I want to make sure there's no mistakes and just edit it :) **

**Some trivia though for you guys, here are some translations:**

**Sakura - Cherry Blossoms**

**Kaori - 'smells like a beautiful flower**

**Sofu - grandfather**

**Sobo - grandmother**

* * *

"Why can't Auntie Helga look after us?" Whined Sakura as her mother washed her hair. Sakura and Kaori were sitting in the bath and Phoebe was washing them. She had just explained to the girls that Lila would be babysitting them tonight instead of Helga.

"Because sweetie, Auntie Helga has to work tonight. I already told you that." Phoebe explained.

"Then why can't Uncle Arnold or Auntie Timberwy or what about Sofu?" Asked Kaori as she played with a rubber duck.

"Uncle Arnold is studying, Auntie Timberley is going out with her friends and Sofu is in Japan with Sobo." Phoebe said before rinsing out the soap from Sakura's hair.

"But Aunt Lila is like qween Lillian." Pouted Kaori.

"Yeah, dey both have bwown hair and a gween dwess. And dey both talk funny." Sakura agreed.

"And she always mixes our names up." Kaori added. Sakura nodded her head.

Phoebe sighed, Lila wasn't her first choice either but there was no one else that could take the twins and Lila offered when she overheard Phoebe talking to Arnold about babysitting.

"Do you have to go?" Asked Kaori, she looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes, a trick she had learnt from her sister.

"Yes sweetie, daddy and I have to go. It's very important for daddy, he's meeting with very important people so he can have lots of money so you can have lots of nice things." Replied Phoebe as she grabbed a towel and wrapped Kaori in it.

"But why do you have to go?" Asked Sakura.

"Because," Phoebe paused for a moment thinking of how she could make her girls understand then said, "It's like Princess Smartie and Sir Tall Hair. Princess Smartie is always by his side because Sir Tall Hair always feels stronger when she is."

"Oh okay." Replied Sakura who seemed satisfied with that answer.

* * *

"Okay girls, it's ever so time for bed," Lila said happily to the twins. It was 7:45pm and Lila was getting the girls ready for bed.

"Why do you tawk funny?" Asked Sakura who was sitting on the floor in the living room drawing with paper and crayons ignoring Lila's announcement for bed.

"I don't ever so know what you mean." Replied Lila a little too sweetly.

"Can you tell us a bedtime stowy?" Asked Kaori pulling on Lila's green skirt.

"Well, I'm ever not so very good at telling stories." Said Lila unsurely.

"Pwease Aunt Lila, Auntie Helga always tells us a bedtime stowy," begged Kaori with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if your Auntie Helga can do it, so can I. Of course I'll tell you a story, what kind of story would you ever so like me to tell?" Asked Lila as she took Kaori's hand and led her to the bedroom. 'A simple story couldn't be ever so that hard, if Helga, of all people can tell a story, I should be able to.' Lila mused.

"A stowy with dwagons and swords!" Said Sakura excitedly as she followed Lila and Kaori.

"Yeah! And pwincesses in distwess!" Added Kaori before climbing into bed.

15 minutes later...

"...and the ever so beautiful princess told the dragon to say sorry to the village for being ever so mean to them. And the dragon said sorry and they lived happily ever after." Ended Lila pretty proud of herself for the story. The twins however weren't impressed. Both the girls yawned and looked bored.

"Does the pwincess at least kiss the pwince?" Asked Sakura, who was disappointed that there was no sword fighting.

"Of course." Replied Lila. "The princess gives a little kiss on the prince's cheek to say thank you."

"Boring! The pwincess should be swept off her feet and the pwince should take her on his horsey and dey wide into da sunset kissing!" Kaori said swooning at her own ending.

A deep chuckle could be heard by the girls' bedroom doors. The girls looked up and smiled as they saw who stood there.

"Uncle Arnold!" The twins yelled happily as they ran out of their beds and gave Arnold a hug.

"Uncle Arnold! What are you doing here?" Asked Sakura who had managed to climb onto Arnold's back.

"Well, I finished studying and I thought I would visit my favourite girls since I knew that all of them were here." Replied Arnold as he lifted Kaori up with one hand while Sakura was still hanging off him from behind.

"Arnold, the girls should ever so be in bed sleeping now," commented Lila as Arnold walked toward the girls' princess bed.

"Sorry girls, Aunt Lila is right, you should be sleeping," Arnold said as he put the girls back into their bed.

"We were almost sweeping fwom the boring stowy, but then you came and now we're wide awake!" Sakura said happily to her god father. Lila frowned, she thought she told a good story.

Arnold saw her face immediately and laughed, "Don't be too offended, they just really like Helga's stories. Even Gerald is starting to have a hard time keeping them entertained with his stories."

"Uncle Arnold, not all your favourite girls are here." Commented Kaori before yawning.

"Oh? And who's missing?" Asked Arnold as he pulled the blanket up.

"Auntie Helga isn't here." Replied Sakura before drifting off to sleep.

Lila frowned at this, she had offered to look after the girls because she knew she would get in the good books with Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold if she did but she never knew that the girls had such a deep connection with Helga. She would have to try harder to make herself their favourite auntie instead.

Arnold heard Sakura but chose to ignore it. He had always had feelings for Helga, and for some reason he knew the twins could tell. He never said anything though because he didn't think Helga loved him back. When Helga helped him find his parents, he thought it was because she felt sorry for him, when they kissed at the FTi building, he thought she did it out of heat of the moment. No, Helga didn't have feelings for him, which is why he had to move on and if Lila was willing to give him a chance then so be it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Girl TalkBoy Talk

**AN: Just a quick note to say I don't own Mario Karts nor do I own COD. COD is Call of Duty which is a first person shooter game for those who aren't gamers. :)**

* * *

"Oh it was oh so dreadful. The twins really don't seem to ever so like me." Lila said as she stirred her tea in her tea cup. Lila was having lunch with Rhonda at Slausens. She was telling Rhonda about her previous night looking after the twins.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Rhonda said before taking a sip of her latte. She pushed some of her dark long hair behind her ear with her perfectly manicured fingers. Rhonda had matured over the years, and even though she was still somewhat a social climber, she had come to the realisation that there were more important things in life than money which is why she was now dating Harold.

"It doesn't matter anyways, as long as I am not thinking oh so about Arnie, then that is all that matters." Replied Lila.

"So you're just using Arnold as a rebound? As in Arnie's cousin?" Asked Rhonda with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's not like Helga and Arnold are ever so going to get together." Retorted Lila knowing Helga was still in love with Arnold.

Rhonda sighed, she didn't really care much for Helga, but she knew they belonged together. She had known Helga, nearly her whole life, and even though Helga and she were always bitching about each other, she knew Helga deep down had a heart and Arnold was her friend and she didn't want Arnold to get hurt by Lila. "As long as you know what you're doing, I just don't want to see you or Arnold get hurt,"

It seemed though Lila wasn't listening and instead an advertisement for a brand new pair of earrings caught her eye in a magazine that was on the table. "Ooh, maybe I can get Arnold to buy these for me. They would look ever so cute on me."

* * *

"Are you sure about dating Lila?" Asked Gerald as he dodged another banana skin on the large flat screen. He was playing Mario Karts with Arnold and currently was in the lead. Arnold had just finished a big test and went straight to Gerald's to play mindless games to clear his head.

"Yeah why?" Asked Arnold as his Luigi character fell of the bridge.

"Well, now you can disagree with me but, I've spoken to Pheebs and we both agree, it seems to me, you're just dating Lila because you're too scared to ask Helga out." Said Gerald still concentrating on his Mario character on the screen.

"Pfft, why would I want to be with Helga. She's my personal bully remember." Arnold replied as his character dodged a bomb.

"Yeah you're right. Why would you like Helga anyways, she's ugly, mean , calls people names, threatens to beat people up, not to mention she still has that childish pink bow." Gerald answered as his character passed the finishing line. He came first.

"That's not true Gerald, Helga isn't ugly, she's beautiful, especially when she has her hair down, she was only mean when we were younger because she had to be noticed by her parents somehow when she was little, her nick names aren't mean either, in fact, their kinda cute and she only beats people up now if they're being stupid like trying to mug us or something, and her bow, her bow is special, she's had that since she was three, it makes her, who she is," Arnold defended not realising what he was saying. He put his controller down, he came forth place.

Gerald smirked knowing he used one of the oldest tricks in the book, reverse psychology and he was pretty proud of himself that he could do it against a psychiatrist in the making.

"Oh ha ha. I saw what you did there." Arnold said sarcastically as he realise what Gerald had done. "Look, okay I admit, I do care about Helga, in fact yes okay, I do love her but nothing is going to happen between us, she doesn't see me that way, so I have to move on."

"So you're dating Lila? Or in my daughters' words, the evil Queen Lillian."

"Lila isn't evil."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"You can't keep up with this charade Helga." Said Phoebe concerned as she walked down the aisles of the library with her best friend.

"What charade?" Asked Helga looking at a shelf of books. They were in the children's books section. Phoebe was studying to be a teacher and was looking at children's books to use for her assignments while Helga looked for ideas for her new book she was writing.

"You know the one where Princess Geraldine pretends she's okay when the evil queen Lillian kidnaps Sir Football Head and everyone in the kingdom can see that Princess Geraldine isn't happy." Replied Phoebe as she took a book from the shelf.

"Well Princess Geraldine thinks Sir Football Head might be happier with the evil queen." Replied Helga as she read the blurb of a book.

"But Auntie Helga, da evil queen Lillian must hab put a spell on sir Footbawl head!" Kaori said. She had popped out of nowhere when she heard Helga talking about Princess Geraldine. The twins had been in the kids area playing on the gaming console provided at the library when they decided they had enough, they went to look for their mom to see if they could go home yet.

"Yeah, an Pwincess Gewaldine finds out that da evil queen must hab bwain washed him and she has to sabe him fwom her before the evil qween turns him into a scary zombie!" Sakura joined in.

"Brain washed? Zombie? Where did you learn that?" Asked Helga curiously.

"Ugh, their father was playing COD, and the girls saw and Gerald delightfully explained that the scary zombies were bad guys that had been brainwashed." Explained Phoebe. Helga laughed as she imagined Gerald teaching his three year old daughters about killing zombies.

"Auntie Helga, you're like Pwincess Gewaldine aren't you?" asked Kaori all of a sudden. Both Helga and Phoebe looked down at Kaori curiously.

"I guess so, why do you ask?" asked Helga unsurely.

"And Uncle Arnold, he's a bit like Sir Footbawl Head too isn't he?" Kaori asked.

"Maybe, I guess." Replied Helga still unsure where this conversation was going.

"Sir Footbawl Head and Pwincess Gewaldine love each other and get married. So why don't you and Uncle Arnold get married?" asked Kaori innocently.

"Um, ah, well, it's bit hard to explain." Helga replied unsurely. She looked at Phoebe for help. Phoebe smiled then said, "Sweetie, Princess Geraldine and Sir Football Head, went through a lot of adventures, Sir Football Head was always doing good things for everyone and Princess Geraldine was always there to help him." Phoebe knelt down so she could be eye level with her daughters and softly spoke, "Auntie Helga doesn't think she's brave like Princess Geraldine, and Uncle Arnold isn't as smart as Sir Football Head sometimes. Plus, Uncle Arnold is with Queen Lil-, I mean Aunt Lila."

"But Aunt Lila is weird." Said Sakura bluntly. "She doesn't tell good stowies either." Kaori nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AN: If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please dont hesitate to message me so I can fix them up. :) Plus keep your reviews coming, they bring a smile to my face whenever I read them **


	6. Chapter 6 - Christmas

**AN: This is probably my longest chapter. Enjoy :)**

The streets filled with snow and colourful lights hung on front doors and windows. It was the time of the year that everyone seemed that little bit nicer to each other. This year, Arnold's parents had decided they would hold the Christmas party. It would be their fifth Christmas back since San Lorenzo.

Stella and Miles were busy placing decorations around the house while many of the boarders helped as well. Oskar Kokoschka sat on the couch eating chips and dip watching everyone working hard. Phil was shovelling the snow outside and Gertie was baking cookies with Lila in the kitchen whilst Arnold was out grocery shopping.

"Oh Gertie, your cookies ever so smell delightful." Commented Lila as Gertie took out the tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven.

"That's because of my secret ingredient!" Replied Gertie as she placed the tray onto the bench top.

"Oh, I hope one day you could tell me your secret ingredient." Lila said as she stood at the sink to wash the bowls used to make the cookie dough.

"Only Eleanor knows the secret ingredient. Not even Stella knows." Gertie said with a wink.

"Eleanor? Who's Eleanor?" asked Lila curiously.

"Pookie, how many times have I told you, her name isn't Eleanor, its Helga?" Phil said all of a sudden. He came into the kitchen. He had finished shovelling and wanted to take a quick break when he heard Gertie and Lila talking.

"Helga?" asked Lila was now more determined to find out what was going on.

"Pookie calls Helga, Eleanor Roosevelt, don't ask me why." Phil explained.

"Oh so Helga must ever be so close to you and Gertie, if she knows the secret recipe for the ever so delicious cookies." Said Lila trying to be sweet as she can.

"Of course, she brought our family back together, she even brought Mai here for Mr Huynh. She's pretty much family, I mean, the number of times I've caught her in sneaking around in this house, you would think she lived here sometimes. She's even fallen through our ceiling a couple of times." Phil chuckled as he attempted to steal a cookie. "I had hoped Arnold would have the balls to ask Helga out on a date, but…" He then realised he was talking to his grandson's current girlfriend, "Oh what am I saying, don't mind me, I'm just an old man. I'm sure you and Arnold are happy together."

"Yes, ever so very happy." Lila clenched her teeth and smiled a smile that was all too fake.

* * *

"I know that Arnold used to like Lila when we were younger but now that they're together, why does it look wrong?" asked Sid as he watched Arnold and Lila laugh at a joke Phil was telling. Arnold was wearing an ugly green Christmas sweater while Lila wore a dark green fitted dress with a red ribbon around her waist. They looked like one of those scary couples that dressed alike in themes.

"Because now that we're older, you can see through Lila's fake smiles." Replied Gerald also watching the couple. He took a sip of his beer he held in his hand. The gang had been invited the Christmas party and even though they knew Arnold and Lila had been dating, this was the first time many of them had actually seen the couple together.

"I thought Arnold and Helga were meant to be together." Commented Harold munching on some chips. When Harold had found out that Arnold and Helga liked each other he had thought about teasing the hell out of them but was stopped by Rhonda. Rhonda threatened that she wouldn't make out with him any more if he did, that was two years ago.

"They are, but Lila for some reason is insistent on dating Arnold." Replied Rhonda as she took the bowl of chips from her boyfriend.

"He doesn't deserve her." Brainy chipped in. He stood next to Sid. He had managed to fix his breathing problem with some surgery but he still wore his glasses.

"Deserve who? Lila?" asked Sid confused.

"No idiot, he doesn't deserve Helga." Brainy retorted rolling his eyes.

"Oh look, they're under the mistletoe." Commented Phoebe who saw all her friends watching Arnold and Lila. Lila of course had noticed that the gang had been staring and purposely led him to the doorway where the mistletoe hung.

"Lucky Helga's running late and not here to see." An older woman's voice said softly. The gang turned around to see Stella had joined their conversation and was watching her son as well.

"Mrs Shortman?" Rhonda asked confused.

"I think it would break Helga's heart to see my son kiss someone else." Stella said sadly. "I had hoped one day, I would officially be able to call her my daughter, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Oh well, at least Arnold seems happy." The gang nodded in agreement as they watched Arnold and Lila kiss underneath the mistletoe.

"Arnie should be here soon, that should add some entertainment to the whole love triangle." Commented Curly who had surprisingly matured as well in the last few years. He no longer was obsessed with Rhonda, in fact he was studying to be a vet. His dream was to work with all the animals in the zoo.

"Arnie? What's Arnie got to do with Arnold and Helga?" asked Stella confused. She knew Arnie was coming to the party and was running late as well.

"Um, well, Lila kinda has a thing for Arnie." Explained Rhonda sheepishly.

"Lila likes my nephew Arnie? But she's dating Arnold? This isn't because he's engaged is it?" Asked Stella now wanting to know more information.

"Maybe?" Rhonda said trying not to look at the older woman's eyes.

"You, and you come with me. Now." Stella looked determined. She took Rhonda's and Phoebe's hands and led them towards the kitchen. As soon as she saw that no one else was in the kitchen but them she let go of the girls' hands and turned to face them. "Explain. Now."

"Well you see Mrs Shortman, when Lila found out Arnie was engaged to Hilda, she was devastated. She heard Arnold was still single and she knew Arnold used to like her, so she thought she would give it a go with him." Rhonda explained.

"Arnold and Helga both do love each other but when Helga finally found the courage to tell Arnold how she felt, it was too late, she found out Arnold started dating Lila." Replied Phoebe.

"Ugh! Obviously my son didn't inherit my brains when he was born," commented Stella.

"Aunt Stella." A mono flat voice all of a sudden said. The girls looked toward the kitchen door and saw Arnie.

"Oh hi dear," greeted Stella.

"I didn't know you invited Lila." Arnie said plainly. He had seen them as soon as he walked into the house.

"Arnold brought her. They're dating now." Stella explained.

"Oh, is Helga okay?" Asked Arnie. He knew Helga was in love with his cousin. He gave up perusing Helga when he realised Hilda was the one for him. He knew what Lila was like, he dated her for 3 years before they broke up. He knew Lila didn't like Arnold at all.

"She's doing okay." Replied Phoebe.

"Well can someone tell Lila to stop trying to 'accidently' push me underneath the mistletoe?" Arnie said using his fingers as air quotes then added, "Arnold is an idiot." He left the kitchen, leaving the girls speechless.

* * *

Helga walked into the Christmas decorated room wearing a red halter neck dress and red ballet flats. Her arms were full with bags of presents.

"Helga, here let me help you with that." Gerald greeted as he took a bag from her arms.

"Thanks Geraldo." Replied Helga gratefully as she followed Gerald to the Christmas tree where he placed the bag of presents down. Helga put down the bag she was holding as well.

"Auntie Helga! Did you get us presents?!" Asked Sakura as she ran up and saw her god mother. She and her sister were in Arnold's old room playing when they heard Helga come in so they quickly went down to greet her.

"Now what kind of Auntie would I be if I didn't get my two favourite girls presents." Helga replied as she bent down and picked Sakura up being careful not to ruin her light green dress.

"What about me? Did you get me anything?" Asked a voice. Helga turned around to see Arnold holding Kaori who was wearing the same dress as her sister but in a pale red that was almost pink.

"Why would I get you a present?" Asked Helga.

"Because I'm handsome, charming and I'm a knight." Replied Arnold cocky. Helga rolled her eyes but smiled.

"What do you think girls? Does Uncle Arnold deserve a present?" Helga asked looking at Kaori and Sakura.

"Well as long as you get a present from Uncle Arnold as well." Replied Kaori.

"Well, just so happens that Uncle Arnold isn't as mean as Auntie Helga, and did get her a present." Replied Arnold referring to himself in third person. Kaori jumped out of Arnold's arms then quickly went to the Christmas tree. She stood there for a moment trying to look for something but then quickly ran back holding two small gifts.

"Here Auntie Helga, this is your present from Uncle Arnold," Kaori said as she gave Helga a small long box wrapped in pink paper. She then turned her head to look at Arnold. "Auntie Helga did get you a present. See?" She passed a small gold box to Arnold.

"Open them!" Sakura said happily who was still in Helga's arms.

Helga smiled and of course she couldn't say no to the girls, so she awkwardly opened her present with one hand. In the box was a calligraphy pen and carved on the pen was her initials.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thanks Arnoldo." Helga lifted the pen out and held it gently, looking at the engraved initials.

"Open yours Uncle Arnold." Said Kaori happily.

"Okay, okay." Replied Arnold as he opened his present. It was easier for him since Kaori was no longer in his arms. He opened the box to reveal a business card. He looked at the business card confused then noticed the card was for Dr Bliss.

"I'm confused." Arnold stated still looking at the card.

"Well, it's not much but I know you have been looking for someone to intern under and Dr Bliss was a godsend for me when I was younger so I asked if she had room for an intern. She said she would be happy to help and so now you have an interview with her. The details are on the card." Helga explained as if it wasn't a big deal. Arnold's eyes widen, it was true he had been struggling to find someone to give him an internship but he didn't realise Helga had known.

"This is amazing Helga. You're amazing." He gave Helga a hug, squishing Sakura in between them. Sakura squealed happily.

"Hey, what 'bout me?!" Kaori said looking up with her hands on her hips. Arnold laughed as he picked Kaori up.

"Aww, isn't that cute Lila, they almost look like a family." Said Phoebe innocently who spotted Arnold and Helga. She stood next to Lila who also noticed. Lila frowned as she watched.

"Yes, oh so cute." Lila grumbled grinding her teeth.

"Ooh, I have to take a picture!" Stella said happily as she also noticed Helga and Arnold. She quickly took a picture with her camera.

* * *

**AN: This is one of my favourite chapters. Hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Proposal and Opportunity

**AN: I don't own COD, Jimmy Choos or Walmart. I would love to own a pair of Jimmy Choos...wish I was rich. **

* * *

"But honey, it would ever so make me happy." Lila said trying to convince Arnold into buying her a pair of green Jimmy Choos. They were in the mall shopping a few weeks after the Christmas party with Helga and the twins. Phoebe was studying and Gerald was working so Helga offered to give them peace in the house and take the girls shopping, that's where they just happened to meet Arnold and Helga. Arnold thought it would be a great idea to go shopping together, he wanted Lila and the twins to spend time together.

"Wow, they're pwetty shoes." Commented Kaori looking through the glass window at the shoes Lila was pointing out.

"But I can't afford them." Arnold replied to Lila sadly. He did want to make her happy but being a part time student, part time worker, he had barely any money.

Helga rolled her eyes. She knew that Arnold would probably end up buying the $600 shoes then starve for the next few weeks.

"Oh you are ever so right, I just really thought you would want to ever so buy them for me, maybe I'll just go to Walmart and buy a cheap knock off." Replied Lila sadly. Helga forced herself not to roll her eyes again.

"No, its okay, I'm sure Phoebe has the right text books I can borrow instead of buying them. Here, let's go in and buy those shoes." Arnold replied as he took his wallet out. He had been saving money to buy text books for his studies but he decided to use the money instead for Lila.

And so it was like this for the next couple of months, Lila would use Arnold to buy her stuff and he would happily oblige. Then when, Arnie would visit, Lila would 'harmlessly' flirt with him. Everyone noticed, and tried to talk to Arnold but he wouldn't listen, saying that everyone was over reacting. The only one that didn't say anything was Helga. Helga had started to distance herself, she didn't want to her love for Arnold to get in the way of his happiness so she would only go to events if she was with Phoebe or the twins. She didn't know the extent of how Lila was using Arnold.

* * *

Arnold sat on the couch with Gerald as they played co-op COD. "I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He said all of a sudden.

Unfortunately Gerald had just taken a drink of his beer. As soon as he heard Arnold he choked. Arnold looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure man?" Asked Gerald putting his beer down.

"Well, we've been together now for 7 months, we get along, we never argue, and I had always wanted to be with her when we were kids."

Gerald looked at him as if he was stupid. "Those are stupid reasons." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Arnold.

"The only reason you guys don't argue, is because you're way too nice, the only reason why you've been with her the last 7 months is because you go broke buying her lavish gifts and no girl is going to let someone like that go. And you were a dense kid back then and didn't know what love is." Gerald explained as he put the ps4 controller down. "What about Helga?"

"Helga?"

"Yes, Helga, you know the girl you said you loved?"

"Nothing is going to happen with us, I've moved on." Arnold replied.

"Ugh, if you were waiting for Helga to make the first move, you are never gonna have her." Groaned Gerald. "She's not the one to break up a relationship. I mean sure, she sabotaged your first date with Lila and Ruth but she was a kid back then. She loves you man, she would make sure you were happy before she is. She's not going to tell you she loves you when you're dating Lila."

"No Gerald, she doesn't. I wasn't dating Lila before, she could have told me she loved me then if she did. No, she doesn't like me. I've moved on and I'm going to marry Lila." Arnold replied as he put his controller down. Gerald was tempted to shove Arnold's head into the glass coffee table but refrained himself.

* * *

Two days later…

"Oh my gosh! Isn't it oh so beautiful?!" Gushed Lila as she held her left hand out to show of a white gold diamond ring. She was at Rhonda's house having their usual catch up.

Arnold had gone through with the proposal and took her to Chez Paris and there, asked her to marry him. Gerald was annoyed at Arnold and was ready to punch his best friend in the face. Gerald knew that Chez Paris was special to Helga. Helga had confessed to him years ago about dressing up as Cecile when she was younger. He hated that his best friend was so stupid sometimes. Helga just smiled when she found out and told Gerald she was fine. He knew she was lying but didn't say anything to Arnold.

"Lila, hasn't this gone long enough?" asked Rhonda as she sat down on her couch next to Lila.

"What ever are you talking about?" asked Lila acting all innocent.

"You don't even love Arnold." Rhonda stated.

"So, not all marriages are for love." Retorted Lila frowning. She had hoped Rhonda of all people would be happy for her.

"Obviously it's not for money either. I mean, how much do you think that ring costs, Arnold doesn't earn that much money. He's probably going to be paying that ring off for the next five years." Rhonda replied.

"Look Arnold loves me and I never got that kind of attention from Arnie. If he wants to marry me, then of course I'm going to say yes." Replied Lila.

"As long as you don't hurt him." Rhonda replied sadly.

* * *

"Helga, what's this?" asked Phoebe holding a letter in her hand. They were at Helga's apartment when Phoebe noticed on her coffee table a letter from Olga who was in London. When Helga went to the bathroom, Phoebe quickly read it and was shocked. Olga had written to say that she was working with a publishing company who had taken great interest in Helga's work. Olga mentioned she was her sister and they immediately jumped at the chance to meet Helga. The publishing company offered to pay for Helga's apartment if Helga agreed to move overseas and work with them.

"Oh it's a job offer." Replied Helga as she walked back into the living room. "I'm actually considering it."

"But why? What about Arnold? What about the girls?" Asked Phoebe.

"What about Arnold? He's getting married. And the girls, well, I'll still skype them when I can." Helga replied. She sat on the couch and smiled sadly. "It's a good opportunity for me,"

Phoebe knew she was right. She knew that this would help Helga's career but Helga was her best friend, and if it wasn't for Helga, she wouldn't be where she was now.

"Are you at least going to tell Arnold?" asked Phoebe.

"No, he'll be way too busy planning the perfect wedding for the evil queen Lillian. I don't want him to worry about me." Helga replied almost smiling.

"What day do you plan to leave?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, I know you probably think I did it on purpose, and in a way I guess it is a blessing but I'm suppose to leave the day of the wedding." Replied Helga not looking at Phoebe.

"So you're not going to stop the wedding then?" Phoebe asked disappointed.

"No. Why should I? Arnold is happy. I'm not going to take that away from him." Replied Helga smiling sadly.

"Oh Helga, sometimes you can be as dense as Arnold." Commented Phoebe looking at her best friend sympathetically.

* * *

**AN: Was actually hesitant to put this chapter up because I wrote it then read people's reviews then changed it. Hope you guys like it. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Last night single

**AN: So I sort of got excited and wanted to put this one up straight away. I acually had written this chapter a while ago but then this morning, I had a couple of ideas and added them to this chapter while I was on the bus on my way to work. **

* * *

A week before the wedding…

"Party!" Yelled Sid as he held a case of beer and walked into the house. Gerald, despite being against the wedding, still fulfilled his duties as a best man and was holding a bachelor party at his place. The twins were at his mother's house while Phoebe was at Lila's hen's night. It was very toned down, just a bunch of guys having a BBQ, playing poker, COD, and drinking beer. Gerald had invited all the boys including Miles Phil, Ernie, Oskar, Mr Huynh and Arnie.

"Full house boys!" Ernie smiled revealing his cards. He was just about to take the chips from the table when Phil stopped him "Royal Flush!" Phil smirked showing his cards. Everyone groaned. Many of the boys were watching them play as they had lost to Phil ages ago. Harold, Stinky, Lorenzo and Curly were playing COD.

"So are you really going ahead with marrying Lila?" Asked Arnie blandly to Arnold as they walked into the kitchen to get more chips and dip. Brainy joined them.

"Yeah. Of course." Arnold replied wondering where this conversation was going.

"Is Helga going to the wedding?" Asked Brainy knowing full well about her job offer but hadn't told anyone about it.

"I don't see why not." Relied Arnold still confused. He never actually asked Helga, he just assumed she was coming seeing as they were best friends.

"You're an idiot." Commented Arnie. Brainy nodded in agreement and both of them walked back into the living room leaving Arnold even more confused standing in the kitchen.

* * *

"Ladies night?" Helga questioned as the girls walked into a smoky club. She pulled at her short pink skirt wondering why she had worn it in the first place.

Rhonda, even though wasn't the maid of honor, held the hens night since Timberley was too young although, it seemed Lila did all the planning.

"Yep. Ladies night." Answered Lila smiling.

As they walked into the club, Helga realised what 'ladies night' had meant. All along the dance floor and at the bar were muscly men with no shirts on.

"Come on! I want to ever so dance with the ever so cute guy over there!" Lila squealed happily as she pointed to a guy on the dance floor who looked like he could have been Channing Tatum's twin brother. She quickly left the girls, swishing her mini green dress as she walked. Helga rolled her eyes. She hadn't wanted to come to the Hen's night but she had to, Arnold had asked her if she was going and she couldn't exactly say no. Rhonda had planned for the girls to have dinner but the club was all Lila's idea.

"Good thing Gertie or Stella couldn't make it." Commented Helga to Phoebe who stood next to her. They went to the bar to grab a drink.

"I concur. Gertie would probably be trying to dance with all the young guys but Stella would be the one to have a heart attack especially if she sees Lila like this." Agreed Phoebe who saw Lila with her hands on the Channing Tatum look-alike's chest as she danced. The guy had his hands on her hips and it almost looked like they were grinding.

"This was all her idea." Commented Rhonda as she stood next to Phoebe watching some of the other girls, like Nadine dance.

"What did Arnold say when he found out Lila was coming here?" asked Phoebe almost shouting over the music. A waiter passed a drink to her then quickly walked off.

"She never told Arnold." Replied Rhonda almost yelling as well. "I think she assumed Gerald arranged a stripper for him or something."

"Obviously Lila doesn't know Arnold at all." Phoebe replied. "He would never allow Gerald to do that."

As Phoebe and Rhonda conversed, Helga slipped away. She couldn't stand being at the club. Years of dealing with Miriam had put her off binge drinking and the only guy she ever danced with was Arnold at all the school dances. Arnold would always ask Helga to the school dances when they were younger but they would only go as friends. She quickly left and went home, she figured packing some of her apartment would give her an excuse if anyone asked.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding. Everything was in place and everyone had been so busy but now it was 8pm and Arnold was at Gerald and Phoebe's house having a quiet little celebration as his last night of being a single man. Phoebe had mentioned to Arnold about the club but Arnold smiled it off saying it was Lila's hen's night and he didn't mind. This confused Phoebe and Gerald because they knew if it was Helga that had been dancing, Arnold would have tracked the guy down and beat him to a pulp being so jealous.

Helga wasn't with them at the house, instead she was finishing her packing before she would leave the next morning. She told Arnold though that she was working and wasn't able to meet with them. Nobody knew still except for Phoebe and Brainy that she was leaving and because everyone was so busy with the wedding, nobody noticed she had been slowly packing her apartment.

"Daddy, can you tell us a stowy before bed?" asked Sakura as Gerald tucked his two girls in their princess bed. Gerald was putting the girls to bed while Arnold and Phoebe chatted in the living room.

"Of course, which story would you like me to tell?" Gerald asked.

"Our favourite stowy!" Kaori said happily.

"Yeah, with Princess Gewaldine and Sir Footbawl Head." Sakura replied.

"But I can't tell it as good as Auntie Helga." Replied Gerald. He knew which story they wanted. It was their favourite story out of all the stories Helga told. He had heard it that many times because it was their favourite.

"Pwease daddy. We won't tease you if you can't tell it right." Replied Kaori with puppy dog eyes. Gerald chuckled and knew he wouldn't be able to resist his daughter. It was at that moment, Arnold and Phoebe walked into the bedroom.

"Uncle Arnold, stay wid us and listen to da stowy. It's our favourite." Sakura said as she saw Arnold walk in. Arnold smiled and sat down on a pink plastic chair that was in the room. Phoebe stayed by the door.

Gerald then realised, that Arnold had never heard this story. He smiled knowingly then began the tale. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Geraldine who lived in a castle with King Robert, Queen Smoothies and Princess Perfect. Princess Perfect was named perfect because well, she was perfect, she was perfect to the king and queen but princess Geraldine wasn't. They never paid any attention to Princess Geraldine which made her sad. One day, Princess Geraldine was going to princess school. She had to go by herself because the king and queen were too busy playing with Princess Perfect. On her way to the school though a big scary-"

"BIG SCAWY DWAGON ATTACKED HER!" Yelled Sakura jumping up and interrupting her father.

Gerald laughed but then continued the story, "The dragon was hungry so he stole the princess's food. The princess was even more sad. Then she tripped over and her dress was ripped but no one took any notice. And then a big storm came in and the poor princess walked in the rain until she got to the entrance of the princess school. The princess was having a very bad day."

"But then Pwincess Gewaldine stopped getting wet!" Kaori interrupted.

"Yeah, and Pwincess Gewaldine looked up an saw an umbwella." Sakura added.

"Then she saw–" Gerald started but was interrupted again.

"SIR FOOTBAWL HEAD!" The girls both yelled happily together. Gerald smiled.

"Sir Footbawl Head then said, "I like your bow, its pink like your dwess."" Kaori said smiling.

"Yes, and Princess Geraldine was so happy that someone finally noticed her and even though she had a bad day, Sir Football Head made it all better." Ended Gerald

"And that's da stowy of how Pwincess Gewaldine and Sir Footbawl Head met." Sakura said finishing the story.

"Did you like the stowy Uncle Arnold?" Sakura asked. "It's our favourite, even though there's no scawy sword fighting because dat's when they first met."

"It's also Auntie Helga's favourite. She always smiles happy wheneber she tells dat stowy." Said Kaori.

Arnold sat their unable to speak. He sat there thinking. He remembered that day so clearly. He was so scared because it was his first day of school and then he saw a sad little girl, and he remembered that grandpa had always told him to be nice to girls. He never knew that Helga's first day had begun so terrible.

"Auntie Helga says that, that's when Pwincess Gewaldine fell in lub with Sir Footbawl Head. And she said that Pwincess Gewaldine will never stop lubing him." Kaori said as she laid her head on her pillow with hearts in her eyes.

"Okay girls, I think it's time for bed now, you have big day tomorrow." Phoebe said breaking Arnold's trance. The girls said goodnight and Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald left the bedroom and headed to the living room.

"It's just a story. I mean, Helga only said that so the girls would be happy." Commented Arnold as he stared at the floor whilst sitting on the couch.

"What? You mean the whole, 'Princess Geraldine falling in love with Sir Football head and never stop loving him'?" Gerald asked with a smirk. Arnold didn't say anything.

"Arnold, Helga tells these stories, because it makes the girls happy but it also makes her happy, to be able to share all these memories she's had without anyone having to judge her. These stories aren't just stuff she remembers, they are her cherished memories." Phoebe explained softly as she placed her hand on Arnold's shoulder. She then walked to the kitchen leaving the boys on their own.

"By the way, here are the pictures from Christmas." Said Gerald giving Arnold an envelope and changing the subject. He had made sure one particular picture was at the front.

Arnold opened the envelope and saw the first picture. He smiled as he stared at it. It was the one, his mother took after opening his Christmas present from Helga.

"Huh. It almost looks like we're a family." Replied Arnold still looking at the picture.

"Well, you're about to become a married man, you'll be able to have your own family soon with Lila." Answered Gerald.

"Yeah...married to Lila." Replied Arnold absently still looking at the picture.

* * *

**AN: I have to confess that Kaori is actually my favourite out of the twins.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Wedding

**AN: Special mention to LeDawn. I read your review this morning, and I cracked up laughing then had the song in my head. Anyways this is the second last chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Present day…

Today was the big day, the day Arnold would gain a wife. He was tired though, he couldn't sleep at all which may have been normal for many grooms but the reason wasn't because he was excited to marry the girl of his dreams, no, he had lost his sleep for a totally different reason. He headed for the hotel room he had booked and got dressed.

"Arnold, why do you look like crap?" asked Stella bluntly as she fixed Arnold's tie. She had walked into the hotel room with Arnold getting frustrated at his tie. Stella was all ready for the wedding, she wore a dark green emerald dress and black flower hair clip. She had noticed the dark rings around her son's eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Mind was too busy thinking about the wedding." Arnold half lied. It was sort of true, he was thinking about the wedding but not in a positive way.

"Think the boy has cold feet." Phil commented who was sitting on the bed watching his daughter in law fuss over her son.

" Yeah, it's just cold feet. Nothing to worry about it, once we get to the church, I'll be okay." Arnold said trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

* * *

"Now girls, if you oh so behave yourselves today, I'll give you both some ice cream at the reception." Lila said slyly kneeling down in her long dress looking at the twins. Phoebe had quickly gone to the bathroom leaving Lila with the twins in the hotel room they were getting ready in.

"Aunt Lila, contwarwy to popular belief, we are not dumb little girwls. We know you want us to behave, we don't need to be bwibed. And if you are going to bwibe us, you should bwibe us wid expensib toys." Sakura said in a matter of fact voice. Rhonda laughed as she heard Sakura. Even though she wasn't part of the wedding, she still said she would help Lila with her make up.

"She's definitely Phoebe's daughter." Commented Rhonda still laughing while the girls ran off to the balcony.

"Those little brats, I'm glad I'm ever so not having kids." Lila murmured.

"Does Arnold know that?" Asked Rhonda who calmed down from laughing, she knew for a fact Arnold had always wanted a big family of his own.

* * *

The bride walked down the aisle with her father. She was wearing a cream coloured silk strapless dress. The dress had embroidered lace over the silk, and the train was about a metre long. It was a beautiful dress. The father and bride approached the priest and the groom. Arnold smiled as he saw his bride come closer.

"Who gives this bride to Arnold?" Asked the priest to the father.

"I do." The father replied sternly.

"Arnold, take Lila's hand." The priest said as he took Lila and Arnold's hands and placed them together. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together in holy Matrimony Lila Sawyer and Arnold Shortman. If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"WAIT!" Two young voices yelled loudly. Everyone looked around and gasped wondering who just objected when they realised, the Johanssen twins were standing there at the altar.

"Girls?" Arnold asked looking at the twins confused.

"Auntie Helga isn't here yet. You can't get married if she isn't here. She would be sad if she missed your wedding." Kaori explained with puppy dog eyes.

"Girls, it's okay, Auntie Helga won't be able to make it, she said she's very sorry she can't see you dressed up in your pretty dresses. She is sad she is missing the wedding but it couldn't be helped." Phoebe said as she approached her daughters and knelt down. She knew she was betraying Helga's promise not to say anything but she couldn't help it.

"What do you mean she has to miss the wedding?" asked Arnold confused looking at Phoebe. Everyone looked at Phoebe for an explanation. Many had wanted Helga to ruin the wedding but nobody expected her to not show up at all.

Phoebe was never good with confrontations. She looked around but knew there was no way out. "Well uh you see, that is she's well," Phoebe stuttered.

"Babe, it's okay. You can tell us." Gerald said as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"She's leaving on a plane. She's moving overseas for good. She was offered a job. She didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want to ruin your wedding day." Brainy blurted out. Everyone looked at Brainy confused. "I might not stalk her anymore, but I do talk to her." Many of the gang rolled their eyes but then turned to look at Arnold.

"What?! Helga's leaving?" Arnold asked looking sternly at Phoebe.

"Oh well, that's ever so sad but we still have a wedding to oh so get through." Lila said impatiently looking angrily at the twins.

"I have to go." Arnold said all of a sudden.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Shouted Lila. "Arnold!? What about us?"

"Lila, I have to go. It doesn't matter if we get married today or tomorrow because you're still here. It wouldn't make a difference if we get married tomorrow but, this is the last time I'll see Helga, and even if I can't convince her to stay, at least I'll be able to properly say goodbye to her. I have to, she's been looking out for me since we were three years old, but I never realised until last night. I have to go. We can get married tomorrow if you want." Arnold explained looking at Lila.

"Fine! Go to that ugly bitch! See if I care! I never loved you anyways!" Lila spat.

Everyone gasped, they had never heard Lila talk like that, everyone except for Rhonda that is. Phoebe looked sternly at Lila and covered her Kaori's ears. Gerald could see where this was going and covered Sakura's.

"How dare you call Helga a bitch!? You have no right! Out of every effing person here, she told you first besides me how much she loves Arnold! You betrayed her! Then you have the audacity, no, you used Arnold! Everyone can see the only effing reason why you started dating Arnold was because Arnie was engaged to someone better than you! Helga isn't the person to break up a relationship but I'll gladly do it for her if it means I get to finally slap your effing ugly face!" With that Phoebe slapped Lila. Everyone gasped again, they had no idea Phoebe had such fight in her. Gerald knew though, he knew Phoebe was passionate when it came to protecting her family and loved ones, and Helga was her family.

Arnold was shocked moreso at what Phoebe had said then how she said it. 'Lila knew she loved me but didn't tell me.' He thought to himself. A mix of emotions flooded him. He was shocked, angry and scared all at the same time. He stood there frozen unable to move as he processed everything in.

Phoebe then turned to Arnold, "And you! What the f*** are you still standing here! Helga, the real love of your effing life, is getting on an effing plane to Madrid then London! Go get in the effing car and get Helga now!" Arnold nodded scared at Phoebe and quickly ran out the church. Luckily during the commotion, Gertie had walked out and started the old Packard. Arnold jumped into the car and Gertie sped to the airport with a large cackle.

"I'm such an idiot grandma, Helga has always loved me and I was so stupid." Arnold said as they drove to the airport.

"Don't worry Kimba! We'll get Eleanor back!" said Gertie as she pumped her fist in the air.

The whole gang including Stella, Miles and the boarders all quickly left the church and headed to the airport wanting to see if Arnold would make it in time leaving the priest, Lila and her father at the church on their own. But before Rhonda left she quickly said to Lila, "Lila, you're my friend, and I warned you to be careful. I hope you do find happiness."

* * *

**AN: I don't like writing or saying swear words so I hope Phoebe's outburst made sense. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Catching love

**AN: So I got way too excited and decided to put this last chapter up. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this fic.**

* * *

Helga looked at her watch as she passed her ticket to the flight attendant at the international gate. "2:30pm, they should be saying 'I do' right now." She sighed then took her ticket back from the attendant. She walked through the gate in her pink kitty heels, black skirt and pink blazer and headed inside.

"I have to get a ticket to London via Madrid!" Arnold said panting to the service desk at the airport.

"Madrid?" Asked the male attendant confused.

"Possibly one next to Helga Geraldine Pataki!" Arnold demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." The attendant said trying to stay calm.

"Look! My grandson just ran out of his own wedding to stop the real love of his life from getting on a plane and leaving forever! Get him a ticket now!" Demanded Gertie as she placed her credit card on the desk. The attendant nodded his head scared and quickly looked on the computer.

"Grandma, I didn't know you had a credit card." Commented Arnold looking at his grandmother.

"I don't. It's your father's." Gertie said smiling evilly.

"You're in luck, one first class ticket to Madrid next to Helga G Pataki, $3154.20 plus tax on Air Europa." The attendant said looking at Gertie.

"Good thing, your mother earns heaps of money as a doctor." Commented Gertie to Arnold.

"I have one more favour to ask..." Arnold said to the attendant.

* * *

Helga shuffled through the aisle looking for her seat. She was glad the company had bought her a first class ticket. She found her seat next to the window. As soon as she sat down, a flight attendant came pass and placed a glass of white wine on her cup holder.

It was a good 15 minutes and the plane still hadn't taken off. A female voice came over the speakers, "We apologise for the delay, we are currently waiting for one more checked in passenger."

"Hate to be that person," Helga sniggered to herself before taking a sip of her wine. She could hear groans from other passengers.

"Sir, here's your seat." The flight attendant said as she led Arnold to his seat. Many passengers stared giving him the evil eye, annoyed at delaying their flight. Helga looked up and her eyes widened. She almost spat her wine out as Arnold took a seat next to her. He buckled his seat belt up.

"Football head?! What the heck are you doing here?" Helga spluttered. She noticed he was dressed in his suit for the wedding but didn't say anything.

"I came to take you home." Replied Arnold as he wrapped his hand around the complimentary glass of wine sitting in his cup holder.

"Hate to break it to you but the plane is about to take off." Helga retorted.

"You sure about that?" Asked Arnold smirking turning his head to look at Helga.

At that moment, the flight attendant came back. "Everything is set now, you have 20 minutes."

"Thanks Elly." Arnold smiled the smile that made girls swoon. The flight attendant giggled as she walked off.

"Arnoldo?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Come home." Arnold turned back to Helga and took her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married? And what did you do to the plane?" Helga asked confused.

"I am, still am getting married actually. I may have gotten the pilot to delay the flight for half an hour. Turns out, he's a romantic at heart when I told him that my future wife and mother of my future children was on this plane and leaving me forever." Arnold said with a sly smile.

"Future wife? Is Lila here?" Asked Helga still confused.

"Can I tell you a story?" Asked Arnold ignoring Helga's question.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyways." Replied Helga as she placed her wine glass down

"There was once a very beautiful princess named Geraldine, and a not so smart but devilishly handsome knight named Sir Football Head." Helga rolled her eyes as Arnold continued, "the princess and the knight had many adventures and fell deeply in love but the knight was stupid and instead of marrying the princess, fell for the evil queen's spell. The princess was so sad that she decided to leave the kingdom forever. Luckily, the knight had two small special fairies that looked out for him. They reminded him that the princess had loved him from the day they met and still loves him. So he left the queen, breaking her spell and ran to find his princess."

"Did the princess and Sir Football Head live happily ever after?" Asked Helga. She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath until she spoke.

"I guess that's up to the princess." Arnold replied tenderly. He let Helga's hand go and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Arnold, please don't mess with me. Why aren't you getting married right now?" Helga asked softly. Her eyes started to water.

"Well, like I said earlier, my future wife is on this plane, can't exactly get married if my bride isn't with me." Arnold whispered.

"Who says I'll marry you." Helga sniffed, tears rolled down her face.

"Well, if you don't, I'm pretty sure the twins will throw a tantrum, as will my mom, and grandma, Phoebe will go scary crazy again and possibly hurt me, I think she got that off you, Arnie will probably keep calling me an idiot as will Gerald..."Arnold trailed off as he saw Helga smile but then added softly, "and I will be lonely and miserable."

"Lonely and miserable?" Helga repeated.

"Completely and utterly miserable."

"What about Lila?"

"I don't-I don't love Lila. I realise that now. Last night, you were on mind and I couldn't sleep, at the altar, instead of worrying about my bride, I was worried why you weren't there. Then when I found out you were leaving Hillwood, leaving me without even saying goodbye, I didn't think twice about leaving my own wedding to find you. You gave me back my family, you gave me hope, you sacrifice so much for me every day, you always put me before yourself, without you, I am nothing, I love you and I am so stupid for only telling you-" Arnold was cut off.

Helga leaned forward and kissed Arnold. Her lips forcefully pushing Arnold's open. Arnold responded and kissed her back with the same passion. Her arms snaked around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

"Say it again, say that you love me." Helga whispered when they parted.

"I love you, always have, always will." Arnold replied softly before placing his lips over hers again.

* * *

"Look there they are!" Stella said happily as she saw her son walk out of the airport terminal with his arm wrapped around Helga's waist. The gang were at the entrance of the airport waiting for the couple. They were quite a sight as they were still dressed up from the wedding. Many passerbys stared.

"Auntie Helga!You need to expwain yourself!" Kaori said with her arms crossed staring intently at her godmother as the couple had reached the gang. Helga smiled and knelt down so she was eye level with the twins.

"Yeah! Why did you leab us an not tell us? Mommy was really mad at Aunt Lila. She said lots of bad words. She eben slapped her" Sakura commented with her arms on her hips. Arnold couldn't help but smile as he saw how cute the girls looked when they were mad especially with their flower girl dresses. Phoebe's cheeks went red as Helga's eyebrow raised and she looked at her best friend with a smirk.

"You slapped Lila?" Helga asked. Phoebe remained silent.

"Well? We're waiting for an answer." Kaori said tapping her foot. Helga and the rest of the gang laughed.

"I'm sorry I left and didn't tell you. I didn't want you to see you sad. It was very bad of me." Helga said sincerely.

"Pwomise us you won't leab again." Sakura said.

"I promise." Replied Helga as she lifted one hand up and placed the other on her heart.

"You hab to pwomise Uncle Arnold as well. He was weally sad when he found out you left. Mommy was yelling at him too." Kaori said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. Mommy was crazy." Sakura commented. Gerald chuckled as Phoebe hid her face into his chest.

"I promise Uncle Arnold as well." Helga said chuckling as she turned her head to look at Arnold.

"Nah uh. Dat's not good enough." Replied Sakura shaking her head trying to be serious. "You hab to kiss him."

"You heard the girls. You have to kiss me." Arnold said grinning as he took Helga's hand as she stood up. Helga rolled her eyes but gladly wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his lips over hers.

* * *

Epilogue…few months later

"…So in the end, Sir Football Head finally married Princess Geraldine." Ended Helga as she tucked the twins into bed. Her and Arnold were babysitting the twins again while Phoebe and Gerald were on their date night.

"I'm glad they finally lived happily ever after." Commented Kaori sleepily as she laid her head on her pillow next to her sister.

"Took them long enough though." Sakura said half yawning before closing her eyes. Helga smiled as she quietly walked out of their bedroom to find Arnold standing at the door.

"Sir Football head seemed pretty stupid in that story." Commented Arnold smirking.

"He was wasn't he." Helga said softly smiling as she closed the bedroom door.

"Well, he made up for it in the end don't you think." Arnold replied taking Helga's left hand. He rubbed the diamond ring that occupied Helga's finger.

"I'm glad the publishing company was understanding and let me work from here." Helga commented as Arnold lifted her chin towards him.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Replied Arnold.

"I could never truly leave you." Helga whispered. She then wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck. Arnold smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. He lowered his head placed his lips over hers.

THE END

* * *

**AN: That's all folks :) **

**Just some trivia, the flight Helga was taking was a real flight and does actually cost US$3154.20 if you were to fly on the 1st of September via Air Europa to London via Madrid from New York. Although, I guess if it was a last minute flight, it would cost more. **

**Also again I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your reviews always make me smile. And then i get funny looks from peopl at work because I should be working instead of posting (^_^)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Authors note

**AN: Just a quick note...**

**Thanks everyone for your honest reviews, seriously thank you. Special mention to Nep2uune and LeDawn who have been there from the beginning. Your reviews always give me a laugh :). **

**I'm going to be a bit like 50shades of grey here and include an end note about the plane. To be honest I was having trouble whether I should have allowed Arnold to stop the plane or not but after my little rant yesterday :) I decided that I like my ending. **

**I actually live in Darwin, Australia which is quite a small city. The international flights and domestic flights are in the same terminal at Darwin Airport. It's quite easy for Arnold to do what he did, if it was in Darwin Airport. I actually have a couple of friends who are pilots and I can imagine them delaying their flights for true love :). I understand that in the US, it's massively different but like I said in my rant (^_^) yesterday, it's just a made up story and I get most of my ideas from real experiences. **

**Also, looking back at the Japanese translations, I think grandfather and grandmother are wrong, let me know if it is. **

**Sorry if this is hard to read grammatically or spelling wise, I'm writing this on my phone so it's a bit difficult. Anyways thanks :)**


End file.
